Final Feelings
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: Hikaru has feelings for his brother, but hes not sure how to approach them. One-shot


**Hi all of you human individuals out there! I am just writing a new story dedicated to my new favorite yaoi couple, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Or HiKaoru, as some people call it. **

**Hell, Twincest ftw, guys. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and incest, so if you do not like this….go away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin…damn.**

Hikaru POV:

Love. The emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. Plain and simple.

Anybody can fall in love. Animals can love.

But there will always be love that people don't accept. Like the love that I share with my brother.

Or rather, the love that I feel for my brother, but he doesn't know it. My identical twin brother, Kaoru. We have always been together, from the moment we were born.

We use that closeness to our advantage. Being in the Ouran High School Host Club, we need a way to entertain the ladies. So me and Kaoru put on a little act. The girls' call it "forbidden brotherly love". We do a pretty good job of making the girl's think that we are in love with each other.

Only, to me, it's not an act. I really do love Kaoru. Much more than a brother should. But I would never tell him that. I'm too afraid that he will push me away, possibly even leave me. I would never be able to deal with that. Never…

OO—OO

Class had just ended, so Kaoru, Haruhi, and I were getting ready to leave and get to the club. When we got to the room, the Boss was already dressed and ready to go. He looked up at us and snickered.

"C'mon, you two! Get dressed and get into character! The guests will be coming soon!"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Boss, there are three of us."

He grinned and walked over to Haruhi, putting an arm around her.

"Haruhi is still technically new to the host club, so she gets off. But you two know the procedure, so get moving."

I heard Haruhi give an annoyed sigh, and I did the same. I then went in the direction of the changing room, but I saw Kaoru go in there first. He poked his head out of the curtain and held up an outfit.

"Hikaru, let's get changed. We don't want the Boss to get even angrier."

He smiled, and I felt myself blush. That smile was so beautiful. I went into the changing room with Kaoru, and began to undress. I saw him take off his shirt, and found myself staring at his perfect body. He was the perfect balance of slim and toned, I just wanted to run my hands up and down all of that smooth, creamy skin…

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my twin. I laughed lightly and continued to get ready.

"Oh no, it's nothing, Kaoru."

He nodded. I looked over at Kaoru once more. He really was beautiful; I found it hard to believe that I looked the same.

"So, Hikaru. Any ideas on what were going to do today?"

I looked at him confused, before understanding. The act. I sighed.

"Just follow along, you'll know the queue."

He looked a little disappointed, but nodded. We got dressed and left the changing room to join the others. Kaoru grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I wanted to pull away, but I knew if I did, he would know something's wrong.

Tamaki was ranting about doing a good job and making sure that the girls are happy and satisfied. But there was only one person that I wanted to satisfy…

Just then, the door opened to reveal a bunch of horny schoolgirls. They were already blushing, oh geez.

We all said in unison, "Welcome, ladies."

They started giggling and pouring in. I sighed and felt Kaoru grip my hand tighter. From behind me, I heard familiar voices.

"Hi! We would like to request the Hitachiin brothers, please."

I sighed once more, and walked over to the table where the girls were waiting. Me and Kaoru sat down with a smile. The girls that were there were regular customers.

"Hello, ladies. How are you today?" we said in unison. They blushed and giggled.

"Were fine! But we have a question for you."

I smiled.

"If it's a question about how beautiful you are, I think you already know the answer to that."

She squealed again.

_I just want this to be over…_

"Hikaru?"

I looked next to me to see Kaoru using the 'adorable face.' Oh, right.

"Hikaru, do you think that I'm beautiful?"

I immediately cupped his face and brought it a mere inch from mine.

"Kaoru, I think that you are the most beautiful thing on this planet. You are perfect."

He blushed and lowered his eyes.

"Oh, Hikaru…"

The girls were screeching, but I paid no attention to them. I was too busy staring into the beautiful face of my twin. They all think it's an act, but to me it's reality.

I suddenly closed my eyes and began to move forward, unconsciously searching for the perfect lips of my brother. I felt him tighten his grip on my shirt, trying to push me away.

"Hikaru…"

Oh, Kaoru…

"AHHH! THEY'RE GOING TO DO IT!"

My eyes shot open to see Kaoru's. His eyes were wide and a massive blush was spread across his face. Our lips were lightly touching, and I could feel his light pants of breathing on my lips.

The girls had gone silent, obviously anticipating the next move.

I suddenly came to realization and gasped, pushing off of Kaoru, sending both of us stumbling backwards. We both hit the floor and yelped. The girls gasped and stood up. I could only stare into the wide eyes of Kaoru.

Then, Haruhi came over.

"Hey, are you guys all right?"

I glanced at her. Then back at Kaoru. Then at the ground. _ I can't take this…_

I jumped up and ran out of the room. I heard Kaoru's voice behind me, "Hikaru! Wait for me!"

I ran down multiple hallways, looking for a good, quiet place to think.

I ended up outside, leaning against a wall behind the school. I sighed loudly and rested my head on the wall.

_Great, I totally freaked Kaoru out. I'm such an idiot._

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Kaoru, a faint smile on his face.

"Kaoru…" I breathed out.

He walked up to me and started into my eyes.

"Hikaru…I know what you want from me."

I gasped silently and blinked at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

He took another step closer to me.

"I know what you want from me. And I can give it to you."

I was about to question him again, but he pressed our lips together suddenly, causing me to gasp.

His lips were so tender, so nice; I couldn't help but press further. I licked his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing me to stick my tongue inside. I heard a slight moan escape him.

_I can't believe this is actually happening…Kaoru…_

He then broke all contact between us, and I was a little upset. I looked up at him, and he was smiling again.

"C'mon, let' get back to the club. Tamaki is going to be pissed even more if we ditch. We have customers."

He extended his hand with a wink. I smiled and took the invitation, grabbing his hand and wrapping our fingers around one another's. We then walked back inside the building.

When we got back to the club room, everyone had their eyes on us. The Boss was at the door with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, what happened? Why did you guys leave?"

I gave a half smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, Boss. Sorry about that."

I then walked back to the table where me and Kaoru were, and the same girls were still there.

I cleared my throat and sat down.

"Sorry princesses, I just had to do something. I'm sorry for leaving, let's continue, shall we?"

They nodded and went back into fangirl mode.

It turns out that the question they wanted to ask was how far apart in age Kaoru and I were. I swear, the girls in this school…

It seems like the club went on for hours, but it finally ended, and Kaoru and I wanted to get home. We said our good-bye's and hurried out of the school. We climbed into our awaiting limo and drove home.

Once we got home, we ran out of the car and into the mansion. The maids asked us if we wanted something to eat, but we declined and ran upstairs into our shared room.

I closed and locked the door behind us and put on a maniacal smile. Kaoru sat down on the bed.

"Hikaru? What are you going to do?"

I walked over to the bed and locked lips with my twin. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he moaned. I began to remove his jacket and tie, him doing the same to me.

We removed our shirts, and finally broke for air. I started landing kisses on Kaoru's neck, and I felt him shiver at the contact. I licked and sucked my way down to his nipples, where I teased him. He made a small mewling sound, which turned me on immensely.

I licked a trail down his chest to the hem of his pants, where a bulge was planted. I playfully poked it and looked at up Kaoru. He had a blush on his face.

"Well, what is this, Kaoru?"

"I think you know what it is…"

I rubbed him through his pants. He gasped.

"Do you want me to take care of it?"

He nodded.

"Yes, please Hikaru."

I then unzipped his pants and pulled them down his sleek, slender thighs, letting them pool around his ankles, and then pulling them off. I toyed with the hem of his boxers for a moment before licking the bulge, causing my twin to moan out loud.

"Hikaru, please…no more teasing. I…need this…"

I complied and removed his boxers, letting his erection go free. I gave the tip a playful lick and felt him shudder. I then took all of him into my mouth and he yelled out loud.

I bobbed my head up and down, trying to get all of his being into my mouth. It was heaven. He fisted my hair and threw his head back.

"Oh God Hikaru!"

I allowed my teeth to graze over just for fun, and he only panted harder.

"Hi…Hikaru. I'm going to...ah! I'm going to cum!"

I deep throated him as he came inside of my mouth, screaming my name. I tried to get all of the sweet substance into my mouth. God, he tasted good.

He was panting, but I was just getting started. I stood up and locked lips with him again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and let me fall on top of him. I got on my knees and allowed him to unzip my pants and throw them to the side, along with my boxers. I shuddered at the cold air hitting my erection.

He smiled. "It's so big…I can't wait for it to be inside of me."

My eyes widened. _I never thought Kaoru could be that kinky…_

I then held two fingers in front of his mouth.

"Suck."

He gave me this smug look at then pushed my fingers away. He leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. He fumbled around in it for a moment before pulling out a small bottle.

I gasped.

"How long has THAT been there?"

He smiled. "Not long."

I laughed. "Oh I see. You knew this was coming."

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Same here."

I took the bottle and poured a reasonable amount of the liquid into my palm. I covered myself in it, and then the remainder onto my fingers. I brought my hand down to Kaoru's entrance and circled the tight ring of muscle.

"You ready?"

He looked scared, but nodded. I slowly pushed my finger into his hole, feeling the heat engulf my finger. Kaoru gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It…it feels weird."

I kissed him to try and distract him from the pain. I then pushed another finger in and he gasped even louder. I saw tears well up at the corners of his eyes, and I began kissing them away.

I pushed my fingers in and out; scissoring and stretching him, until I brushed up against something that made him gasp and moan. I smiled.

"Found it. Do you like that spot, Kaoru?"

He nodded. "Yes, Hikaru. Do that again!"

I obeyed and rammed my fingers into that spot again. Kaoru moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed.

"Oh, Hikaru! Please! Hurry!"

I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned myself. In one thrust, I completely sheathed myself within my twin. He yelped and shut his eyes again. I was still, wanting his O.K before moving.

He gripped my back and breathed into my ear. "Move."

I nodded and pulled out slowly, pushing back in, trying to find that spot from before.

A couple more thrusts and I found it, because Kaoru yelled.

"Oh Hikaru! Again! Harder!"

I then picked up my pace until I was literally pounding Kaoru into the bed. Our moans were identical and we were both drawing near to climax. He just felt so good.

"Hi-Hikaru! I can't hold on!"

I began kissing his neck again. "I know. Me neither."

"Hikaru, let's go to bliss together!" he moaned.

I kept thrusting until I felt him tighten around me, causing me to gasp and orgasm along with him. We yelled each other's names and he came on our chests, while I came deep inside of him.

I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"That was amazing, I love you Hikaru."

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you two, Kaoru. And I always will."

I was slowly drifting off to sleep, and I muttered one more sentence before it went dark. _Until the end of time._

**YAY! My first Hitachiincest fic! HELL YEAH! It's, like, one in the morning, and I'm sleepy. So yeah, if the lemon sucked…blame the laws of time.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review? Thankies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
